RedBlue
by Estrea
Summary: A Kiddy Grade fic. Trying to get a better feel of character relationships. Guess which pair of ES members these are? should be obvious
1. Dextera

Just wanted to establish some relationships between the characters, how they feel about each other and whatever. If you can't guess already, this is for Dextera and Sinistra. Sorry I couldn't come up with a better title...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kiddy Grade and any of its characters. Don't sue me!

**Red/Blue**

**Chapter 1**

It's raining.

I glance out of the window distractedly, watching the play of raindrops on the streets. Watching the flow of life outside the little cafe I was currently seated in.

Here and there people pushed determinedly forward, clutching at their coats and umbrellas for some scant protection from the driving downpour.

They didn't seem particularly successful.

At least we were able to keep from getting wet, I mused. A nanomist barrier was much more practical -- and effective -- in keeping the rain off. Speaking of nanomist barriers...

I looked back into the cafe to see my partner coming to join me at our table. He looked...happy? No, that's not it. He wasn't happy-happy, more like in good humour.

But then again, Sinistra did always seem to be in good humour. It's not that he smiled a lot or anything, but his general expression was softer than mine, certainly.

Of course, to people who knew little about us, they would assume that both of us were equally cold and aloof. But for people with whom we were well aquainted with, they would certainly realise that Sinistra had a better sense of humour.

I was colder, and a bit harder perhaps. I have no idea why. Even if I do, I don't really want to talk about it. Let the past remain where it is.

"All quiet and frowny again? Can't I leave you for more than a minute without you starting to brood?" Sinistra teased gently.

"I don't think there's such a word as 'frowny', Sinistra," I answered matter-of-factly, even though my lips twitched slightly in amusement.

He didn't reply to that, but judging from the way his eyes twinkled, he knew that we both knew who had won that round.

I gave a little mental shrug. We've been playing our little game for decades or more already. Time was really very insignificant to us after all.

"Coffee?" He offered.

"We have better coffee back at HQ."

"Two black coffees please. One with only one packet of sugar plus a pinch of salt, the other with 3 packets of sugar," My blue-haired companion informed the waiter, who scurried off quickly.

My expression remained stoic, but I was privately amused by how I let him boss me around in certain things sometimes. I was also secretly pleased that he remembered the kind of coffee I liked.

But then again I shouldn't have been surprised. We _have_ been working with each other for a while now. And both of us were equally observant about these little things.

"So much sugar?" It was a question I had repeated innumerable times during our very long working relationship. The answer was always the same. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to continue asking.

"Well, it's not like we can get diabetes or anything." Sinistra was smiling. His lips were curved slightly upward in an almost unnoticeable smile, but yet one would instantly know he was smiling. Or maybe it was just me. What _was_ it that made him seem to almost glow with a 'smiling' expression?

The coffees came promptly, which surprised me. This didn't seem like the kind of establishment that would have prompt service. It did look decidedly seedy compared to the place we usually frequented. Sinistra had suggested it, and I had agreed without a second thought.

I have been agreeing with him with many things lately. Maybe it's because he scared me half to death during that battle with the Deucalion. I was so glad to see that my partner was safe with me that I just kept agreeing to everything he wanted.

I really ought to do something about that soon. It's becoming a bad habit.

Looking down at the glossy black surface of my steaming coffee, I was both grateful that I had a partner like Sinistra. He gave me my personal space as and when I needed it, and he knew when and how to cheer me up when I'm down. Besides, he's reliable. I could always count on him to be there for me. Or in his own words, "How could he(meaning me) take care of himself without me around?"

I took a small sip from my cup. The coffee was surprisingly good. Of course, what made it more enjoyable was the fact that I had a friend to savour it with.

Sinistra had leaned back after taking a large gulp of his overly-sweetened coffee. He always did that, regardless of the temperature of the liquid. And now he was just savouring the sweetness of his drink. It always took him at least half an hour to finish tasting his coffee. I only took around 10 to 15 minutes.

Setting the cup down, I looked my blue-haired minder over. He looked very serene, almost angelic, when he closed his eyes. The impression was doubly reinforced by his lustrous blue locks. For some reason I have yet to fathom, angels -- both male and female -- usually had long hair.

Don't ask me why, it's the general stereotype.

If he was an angel, what did that make me? A devil? And a red haired one too. How appropriate.

He had long eyelashes, I noted suddenly. I knew he had them of course, but it just never really occurred to me consciously. It had just always been there in my mental image of him.

Said lashes flickered lazily as he opened his eyes. They were a clear aqua, almost violet.

Beautiful eyes. Strange how I never noticed until now.

I looked down into my coffee again as I picked the cup up. Watched the little eddies and swirls as the liquid sloshed against the sides.

I felt...odd somehow. Sinistra had always been so much of a part of my life that I could not imagine it without him. It was unthinkable.

There have been several close calls in the numerous missions we have been on since joining the G.O.T.T. Some of them had involved risky, almost downright suicidal plans in which we implemented, but we had always come back safely. Sure, I worry about Sinistra's safety as much as he worries about mine when we go on such missions, but for a few minutes during the Deucalion battle, Sinistra had not responded when I called him.

For a long minutes, the thought that he may have died crossed my mind. Even though ES members don't actually _stay_ dead, there is a certain risk that with each time we are brought back with new bodies, we might not survive the transition. Lumiere is a recent example. Although she did not perish, she came very close to it. And that thought terrified me.

The very idea of being without Sinistra is like a physical blow to me. Ask any of the other ES teams. They'll tell you how involved you can get with a person over the course of over a century or more. Normal people are able to build strong relationships with others over a few decades; what more of us, who last hundreds of years?

Dextera and Sinistra. Never one without the other. It's the same with all the rest. It's almost as if the ES members don't exist as singular entities anymore. We're always linked to our partner. One of a team. Two beings, united with one soul.

Losing Sinistra would be to lose a part of my own soul. Not that my soul is particularly new and valuable, considering how long it has been battered during my extraordinary life. But it meant very much to me indeed.

"Dextera? Dextera, are you alright?" I shook myself out of my preoccupied haze. Looking down, I realised how tightly I had been clutching my cup. Sinistra's eyes were clouded with worry.

"I'm fine," I lied quickly. Sinistra didn't seem convinced, but he let the matter drop.

I gulped down my now lukewarm coffee. It tasted vile.

How long more can this go on? This macabre dance of death? Never allowed to die, mere finger-puppets of some higher organisation.

I put down my cup with more force than I had intended. The sound of it was masked by the pattering of rain, but nevertheless, Sinistra had noticed.

He said nothing though, simply swallowed what remained of his coffee quickly. He tossed enough money on the table to cover our tab, then stood up and made for the door, pausing as he reached it.

I rose after him. In silence he flicked on the nanomist shield as we stepped out with perfect coordination into the rain again.

As we paced down the now deserted street, it suddenly clicked in my mind.

His eyes, he smiled with his eyes.

And then, I allowed myself to smile.

Ah yes, I will need to finish Sinistra's POV soon. Eventually. I'll get round to it...somehow. This won't be the last though. I intend to write about all the ES members. Watch out for them!


	2. Sinistra

Thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry I didn't update sooner…what with the demands of school and all. I hate project deadlines!

Anyway I'm typing this during break time, so forgive me if it is less than perfect…

Btw, this is for Sinistra's POV, just in case you didn't know.

To **Twindle**: Sure I can do a Tweedledee x Tweedledum story. Just let me finish off this one first, k? Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Red/Blue**

**Chapter 2**

_Sometimes I just don't get him. He's my partner, right and good, but he keeps trying to act cold and aloof, when he _knows_ that it doesn't fool me. Why must he clam himself up? Surely, after centuries of partnership, he could loosen up more?_

I look out of the window of my apartment. It's been so peaceful lately.

_So peaceful that I haven't been out on a mission for weeks_, I added mentally.

Dextera and I still hung out on a daily basis, but I could tell that he was getting antsy from the sheer boredom. So was I, when you get right down to it. What's the point of being an ES member when all you're doing is sitting around collecting dust?

But I suppose galactic peace was a good thing. I mean, no missions means no trouble in general, right? After all, if we're on red alert all the time, that's wouldn't bode well for the economy.

But it doesn't stop me from being bored. The other ES teams were showing similar signs of restlessness too. Éclair and Lumiere were, for once, looking bored at their position at the reception counter. Tweedledee and Tweedledum were out on a "bonding" trip―again. I'm pretty sure it's Tweedledum's idea. Tweedledee wouldn't bother with something like that.

Un-ou and A-ou had disappeared on another trip. I have this niggling feeling that they're doing something else on the side, probably something not-so-legal, considering their past. Oh well, at least they're having fun.

Viola's been dragging Cesario around everywhere. Last I heard, they were off at Aure to visit. I'm not entirely sure where they are currently. I think Eclipse might have asked them to do an unofficial surveillance while they're off exploring.

Only Dextera and I haven't really been doing much. Oh, we do some training together everyday, joined once in a while by Éclair and Lumiere. But by and large, we haven't _done_ anything worth noting.

The worst part, Dextera's been treating me as if I'm a fragile object that would break without warning ever since the Deucalion battle. He should know better than that. I don't enjoy being treated with kiddy gloves. He keeps forgetting that I can take care of myself too.

Sometimes I wish Dextera would tell me what was bothering him so much. I didn't dare to ask him directly, since I know that he wouldn't appreciate it. But it's driving me nuts how he acts sometimes.

I know I sometimes come across as the somewhat flirtatious gentleman of the two of us, while Dextera likes to project the holier-than-thou untouchable image. I honestly believe he thinks it's cool…which admittedly, it is, from a certain point of view.

Funny though, when you think about it. After all, he _is_ red-haired. Aren't red-haired people supposed to be rash, impulsive, and anything but cool and collected? Dextera's the complete antithesis of the stereotypical red-haired character.

At least I look my part. A suave courtly gentleman doesn't really have a fixed image in terms of appearance, although there is a certain spark that would identify him. I'm not sure if I have it, but I suppose I do have a bit of the 'untouchable' vibe hovering around me. Must be Dextera's influence…

Oh I am so bored! I turned away from the window and deliberately walked past my laden desk to plop down on the couch. I know Eclipse was trying to keep us occupied in between shifts, but did she really _have_ to send us half her paperwork to do it?

If there's one thing I hate most, it's paperwork. Reports, memos, case files…all adding up to a mountain of junk that's currently rotting on my desk.

Well, since I'm not going to be doing anything productive at home, I might as well pop down to HQ. Maybe Dextera went down there already? I could do with a bit of human interaction…or as human as we can possibly be.

Isn't that always the case?

I hummed quietly to myself as I strolled out of my apartment.

* * *

Yes, yes. I KNOW it was short. But I really couldn't think of what to say for Sinistra. He's a fun character to write, but not in this sense. I could do a lot more with him in a more interactive story…

Anyway, that's it for **Red/Blue**! I'll put out my next story soon, so watch out for it!


End file.
